The Date!
by Aaron The Night Watcher
Summary: Michelangelo and Karai are dating. His family doesn't know about it. What will they do when they find out? What will, The Shredder do when he finds out that one of his most hated enemies is dating his daughter. Please R&R. Bad reviews are accepted to.
1. Chapter 1

Turtles!

Title : The Date!

Chapter 1!

It had been two weeks……two weeks since that night when "he" called "her." He waited by the phone all of that time. He even skipped out on practice for this one reason. He looked down at his hand and saw his three fingers. He was a three fingered "turtle". He then thought to himself why "she" wanted to go on a date with him in the first place. He got to his feet and then listened. He heard voices coming from the dojo. What he heard was,

" _Do it again. This time with more strength in it." _Obviously his Sensei had spoken. He knew his voice anywhere. The next thing he heard was,

" _But….Master Splinter…..we've already gone over it three times. I need to get back to my laboratory." _This was his older brother, Donatello speaking. The genius of the four turtles. He looked at the dojo and wondered if his family knew what he was about to do. Hopefully they didn't for his sake. He knew that his father would not approve of what he was about to do at all. He looked over at the phone which still hadn't rang. Then what he heard was,

" _Higher on your kick Leonardo." _His father had spoken again and another voice after that spoke.

" _I'm trying sensei. I'll get it." _This was his oldest brother Leonardo who spoke. Then an angry voice spoke.

" _You know what. I say we just forget the training lesson and go after the foot." _This was his brother Raphael speaking to his father in a way he had never heard before. He wanted to get out of here. Get away from his brother's…..his father and the training. Whenever "she" called "he" would answer the phone and he would be on his way. He also knew that if the girl he was waiting for to call's father ever found out…….he was a dead turtle. He closed his eyes and then started to pray that her father never found out about this. He didn't want to lose this moment. The phone suddenly rang. He reached out his three fingered hand. Grabbed a hold of the receiver and put it up to his ear.

" Hello?." He asked. He waited for the voice on the other side to say something.

" _Hello." _The voice on the other side replied. Her voice sounded beautiful to him from the other side of the phone. He smiled to himself.

" I'll be there in a minute." He stated and hung up the phone. The turtle heard a noise coming from behind him and he whirled around to see what it was. He looked and saw the door had been opened. Then he waited to see who was coming through the door. The figure walked out of the shadows of the door and came in to the light. The turtle then recognized the figure as his older brother, Raphael.

" What are you doing?." Raphael asked. The turtle looked down at the ground as if to deny that his brother had walked in to the room. He then brought his gaze back to his older brother's face and smiled.

" Calling a girl." Michelangelo replied. He didn't want to tell him who he actually had called. If they ever found out about it……..his life would be over. His brother just stared at him for a moment.

" What's her name?." Raphael asked. Michelangelo looked at him.

" I don't want to talk about it right now." Michelangelo replied. His brother started out of room but stopped when he saw something hanging beside the doorway. It was a picture of the four of them together. His brother smiled and then walked out of the room. He watched his brother leave. Michelangelo stood up and started walking towards the door.

End of Chapter 1!


	2. Chapter 2

Turtles! (Michelangelo and Karai Story)

Title : The Date!

Chapter 2!

Karai Saki walked in to her father's throne room. Oroku Saki looked at her.

" My Daughter." Oroku Saki stated, " Why are you here?." Karai smiled at him for a moment. He thought he saw happiness in her eyes and then dismissed it immediately.

" Father." Karai stated, " The Turtle, Michelangelo. Son of Splinter has asked me out on a date." Oroku Saki's eyes turned to slits and for a moment, Karai was scared that he would tell her no. She looked at his face for any sign of a "yes you may" or " it's okay with me". She stared hard at him and found no trace of either. Oroku Saki smiled at her.

" The Turtle's are my most hated enemies." He stated. " And you wish to go on a date with one of them." Karai nodded her head.

" Yes father." Karai replied. Oroku Saki then threw a sword at her and it went past her head and hit the wall. He stood straight up and looked at her.

" Karai. I will not have my daughter dating one my most hated enemies." Karai opened her eyes wide. " Is that clear." Shredder stated. Karai put her head down and bowed down to her father. Oroku Saki looked down at her. " I forbid you to see that turtle ever again. Understood ?." Karai stood up and looked in to his eyes.

" Understood……father." Karai replied. Oroku Saki then watched as she left his throne room. He watched as the door shut behind her. He knew from her face that she hadn't listened to him at all. The only thing he knew right now……was that she would pay for this betrayal…..with her life.

End of Chapter 2!


	3. Chapter 3

Turtles!

Title : The Date!

Chapter 3!

Michelangelo walked down the street. He was headed to foot headquarters. The wind was blowing through the air. He got a slight chill from the breeze. Some kids ran past him with their angry father chasing after them telling them to stand still while they waited for their mother to come out of the bank. Michelangelo had never known what it was like to have a mother who cared for you. He only knew his father….Master Splinter. He then guessed in a way he was both for them. He took them in when they were babies. He kept them warm when they were cold. He also fed them when they were hungry. Michelangelo stopped for a moment and thought about his brothers and his father. His older brother, Raphael was always giving him a hard time. But that's the life you go through when you have brothers or sisters. At times it can be fun. But other times it can be rough. Michelangelo walked further down the street until he came to a building. He looked up at the top of the building and then knew that he was at his destination. He walked up to the front doors and started to wonder what, Karai might be wearing. Her ninja uniform most likely. He'd never seen her in anything else. When he got to the door he rang the bell.

" _I'm on my way down." _Karai's voice stated from the intercom on the side of the building. Michelangelo then waited patiently for her. He turned around and watched the traffic go by to pass the time. He saw a couple trucks drive past and then some cars went past as well. Michelangelo took a deep breath in through his nose to get the smells of the city through his nostrils. He let the breath out through his mouth and then looked at his watch. It was taking a little bit longer than he had expected. Michelangelo kicked a pebble on the ground and looked up at the door when he heard it start to creak. When, Oroku Karai walked out the door he looked her up and down.

" Amatsu-Otome." He stated, " You look pretty." Karai smiled at him and walked over to his side. Michelangelo smiled a side smile at her. " So…where do you want to eat?." Karai started to think about it for a moment and then she looked at him. " What?." Michelangelo asked raising his eyebrow.

" Let's eat at wherever the night takes us." Karai replied smiling. Michelangelo nodded his head to her as they started to walk down the sidewalk away from, The Shredder's headquarters. As they walked on a black car pulled out of, The Shredder's headquarters and stopped in front of the building. A foot soldier sat behind the wheel. A phone started to ring inside the car and the foot soldier answered it.

" Yes?." The Foot Soldier asked.

" _Follow them." _The Shredder replied, _" When they reach their destination. Make a move on the turtle." _The Foot Soldier hung up his phone and pulled away from the building. He then started to follow the Turtle and Karai.

End of Chapter Three!


End file.
